1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic pickup tools of the type used for picking up magnetizable objects, such as screws, nuts and the like, from relatively inaccessible locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide various types of magnetic pickup tools for picking up magnetizable objects from relatively inaccessible places. For example, if a screw or nut is dropped in a difficult-to-reach place, elongated magnetic tools are frequently used for accessing the dropped part and magnetically adhering it to the tool for retrieval. One such type of tool includes an elongated, flexible shaft, having a handle at one end and provided with a magnet at the other end. The magnet may be a permanent magnet or it may be an electromagnet, powered by suitable power supply means, such as batteries, which may be contained in the handle of the tool.
One difficulty with such prior pickup tools is that the magnet may generate flux lines which extend laterally from the axis of the tool. Thus, if the tool is being used in a location, such as in an automotive vehicle engine compartment or the like, with metallic walls or partitions, the magnet tends to be attracted to the metal walls or partitions, making it very difficult to reach the object to be retrieved.
It is known to provide electromagnetic devices with conductive sleeves or outer pole pieces to provide a magnetic path for the flux lines, thereby concentrating the flux lines at a desired location, such as at the tip of the device. However, such an arrangement has not heretofore been satisfactorily provided in portable electromagnetic pickup tools.